


Laken's Parksborner (ph^2) Drabbles

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Dating, Kissing, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: These are some drabbles of my three favorite boys just being awesome together.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Prompt 97

“Are you stupid or stupid?” Harry said as Peter looked at him. 

“Stupid obviously,” Peter said. 

“Harley won’t agree to this,” Harry said. 

“He will if I beg,” Peter said. 

“Pete, I love you but your boyfriend is not going to...” Harry started as Harley walked into the room. He looked at the two confused. 

“What did I miss?” Harley asked. 

“Harry and I were just talking about what we talked about last night,” Peter said. 

“You already talked with Harley,” Harry said. 

“So will you agree?” Peter said as he laid his hand over Harry’s chest. Harley moved next to the two as he kissed Harry’s cheek. 

“Yes,” Harry said. Peter winked at his boyfriend as the two moved away. Harry looked at them confused. 

“Would you like to go to dinner?” Peter asked. 

“You are not being for real Parker,” Harry said. 

“We were coming over to ask you to dinner then over for dessert,” Harley said. Harry caught on. 

“Sure,” Harry said as both boys grabbed his arm and led him out of the house.


	2. Prompt 32

“Why is there a dog on our couch?” Harry asked. Harley was petting the dog. 

“so I was driving past a pet store and I couldn’t help but wonder how cute an animal would be like in our house...” Peter said. 

“The pet store isn’t even on your way home,” Harry said. Harley looked at him. 

“Can we keep him?” Harley asked. 

“No, I already have two annoying pets in my house,” Harry said. 

“But Harry,” both boys said. “We will take care of her.”

“We don’t need a dog,” Harry said. Peter looked at Harley and grinned. Both boys looked at Harry. 

“Please!” The both said. Harry rolled his eyes as Peter moved over next to Harry. 

“We will make it up to you,” Peter said. Harley followed next to him. 

“Please,” Harley said. Harry sighed as he pulled both of them close. 

“We will keep her,” Harry sighed, kissing both boys' foreheads. “Now I think you both owe me some cuddles.” Both boys nodded as they got on the couch and enjoyed a night of cuddling with their new pet.


	3. Prompt 33

“Let’s just stay in bed,” Peter told Harley and Harry. Harry moved closer to Peter holding him in place. As Harley kissed Peter’s forehead. 

“I got a meeting in an hour,” Harry muttered. 

“I have to work on a project,” Harley said. They both kissed his cheek as they went to get up. Peter whimpered and they both turned back to him. 

“Pete, you okay?” Harry asked. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Harley asked. 

“You guys don’t love me anymore?” Peter said as he looked at them both with tears in his eyes. Harley and Harry went back and hugged the other boy. 

“We love you,” they both said. 

“You were planning on leaving me,” Peter said. 

“We have to go to work,” Harry said. 

“We would have come back,” Harley said. Peter held onto them. 

“Please don’t leave me,” he told both of them. 

“I got to make a phone call,” Harry said. Harley nodded as he pulled Peter to him. Harry came back and Harley went to make his own phone call. He came back as well and they cuddled close to Peter who was grinning. 

“I’m guessing you got an extension,” Harry said. Harley nodded. 

“You canceled your meeting,” Harley asked. Harry nodded as well. Peter felt their arms around him. 

“You know he has us whipped,” Harley said. 

“I know,” Peter said as the other two rolled their eyes. 


	4. Prompt 55

“Please don’t leave,” Harley and Harry both said as Peter looked at the door. 

“Both of you just told me about last week. You both knew before me,” Peter said. 

“Well yeah,” Harley said. 

“MJ asked us not to tell you,” Harry said. 

“You should have told me!” Peter said. 

“Pete,” Harry said. Peter went to walk out but he stopped and ran over to Harley crying. Harley held him as Harry came over and joined the hug. 

“Why didn’t she tell me? I’m her friend,” Peter said. 

“It’ll be okay. We will be there for you,” Harley said. Peter smiled as they both kissed his forehead. He may have lost his friend but he did have two people who loved him. 


	5. Prompt 62

“I do anything for you despite how much you piss me off,” Harley said to Harry. 

“Same,” Harry said as they cuddled together. Peter looked at his two boyfriends feeling left out. He knew they had been fighting but he missed them cuddling with him. Peter went to the bedroom and started working on his tablet. He was halfway done with the blueprints when someone pulled the laptop away. He looked up to see Harley and Harry. They both sat next to him. 

“You left,” Harry said. 

“I thought we were going to watch a movie,” Harley said. Peter felt his cheeks warm up. 

“I need to finish some stuff,” Peter lied. Harley and Harry shook their heads. 

“You said no work this weekend,” Harry reminded him. 

“So we are going to stay in here and cuddle and watch movies as you wanted,” Harley said. Peter nodded as the two cuddled up next to him. Peter chose a movie as he cuddled up to his boys.


	6. Prompt 85

“You have the most amazing eyes,” Peter said as Harley was cuddling up to him. 

“Your eyes are more amazing,” Harley said. 

“Nah-ah,” Peter said. Harley kissed him as he pulled him close. Harley pulled away. 

“They are,” Harley said. 

“No your eyes are,” Peter said. Harry walked in and looked at them both. 

“You both have amazing eyes,” Harry said. “Now do I get to join cuddle fest?” They both nodded as Harry joined them on the couch and they all cuddled close to each other.


	7. Prompt 76

“Why are you covered in mud?” Harley asked. Peter looked down. 

“You left me alone with the puppies,” Peter said. Harry laughed at Peter as a puppy came out of nowhere and jumped on Harley. Harley looked at the Peter who had another puppy. 

“I’m glad that there are only two,” Harry said. “I would not look good covered in mud.” Peter laughed as three puppies fell from the mud and jumped on Harry knocking him into the mud. The puppies kissed the boy as Harley and Peter went over to help him. Once they got Harry away from the puppies, Harry was shaking and looking at his clothes in a panic. 

“We should get you in the shower,” Harley said. Harry nodded. 

“Then cuddled,” Peter said. Harry and Harley nodded as Harley led them to the house. Macy found her son with Peter and Harry hours later cuddling on the couch.


	8. Prompt 363

“Do you want to stay over tonight?” Harley asked Harry as they were laying on the couches. Peter was out on patrol and would miss seeing Harry if he left. 

“I do but my dad won’t let me,” Harry said. Harley nodded. Harry texted his dad telling him the session was going late so he was staying with Harley and Peter. His dad took a moment to respond, but he seemed to be fine with it. Harry and Harley tried to wait up for Peter but they both fell asleep in Peter’s bed. When Peter swung in from patrol he smiled at the sight of the two asleep in his bed. He kissed both of their heads before he went to change out of his suit. He laid down in between them as they both moved closer. 

“Sorry we fell asleep,” Harry mumbled. 

“We tried waiting up,” Harley said. 

“Please go back to sleep,” Peter said. They both cuddled up to Peter as he fell asleep next to him.


	9. Prompt 366

“I didn’t think it was possible to love a person as much as I love you,” Harley said as he laid down next to Peter. “But then you taught me how to love others and now I am surrounded by two people who have changed my life and I just want you both to know how much you both have helped me.” Harry and Peter looked at each other before turning back to Harley. 

“We love you too,” Peter said as Harry and Peter pulled Harley into a hug. 

“You are such a wonderful person who deserves all the love,” Harry said with a smile. The boys smiled at each other.


	10. Prompt 42

“It’s midnight! Where the hell were you?” Tony asked. Harley felt bad as he looked at Tony. How was he supposed to tell him that he had been with Peter and Harry on a date. 

“Sorry I was out with some friends and lost track of time,” Harley said. They had been at Harry’s apartment watching movies and cuddling for the most part. 

“Well call next time,” Tony said. 

“I’ll try to remember,” Harley said as he went to his room. He laid down as his phone went off. He answered. 

“How mad was Tony?” Peter said. 

“He didn’t find out?” Harry asked. Harley sighed. 

“He was mad but he thinks I was just out with friends,” Harley said. 

“Now I don’t,” Tony said. Harley turned and looked at Tony who was staring at the boy with his arms crossed. 

“Peter, Harry, I got to go,” Harley said.

“Just tell Tony I’m sorry for keeping you out,” Peter said. 

“See ya later,” Harry said as Harley hung up. 

“So where were you?” Tony asked. 

“We had movie night at Harry’s,” Harley said. “You know the movie night I asked to go to and stay the night but you wouldn’t let me.” 

“Because Peter has a crush on you and I don’t want you to spend the night with the same boy and corrupting him,” Tony said. 

“It’s not a crush!” Harley said. Tony seemed surprised. “I’m dating Peter... and Harry.”

“So the sleepover?” Tony asked. 

“It was just a sleepover,” Harley said. “We were just going to cuddle and watch movies.” 

“You could have told me,” Tony said. “You know now that I know you can have them over for the movies.” 

“You just want to make sure I don’t corrupt Peter,” Harley said. Tony denied it but he was smiling as he called back Peter and Harry and told them. They both laughed as they heard about it. They talked until Peter fell asleep. 


	11. Prompt 40

Harley and Harry came in and went into the room. As they walked in they heard the water turned in. Harley smiled. 

“I want to take a shower so you should probably join me. It’ll save water,” Harley said. Harry nodded as they both entered the bathroom. Peter had the shower going but he was stitching up a wound. He looked up to see the other two surprised. 

“I thought you two wouldn’t come in if the water was running,” Peter said. Harley and Harry move over to him. Harry checked him for other injuries while Harley took over for stitching the wound. Once he was stitched up Harley led him to the shower to clean up the blood. Harry and Harley helped him clean up and then got him to bed as they held him close. 

“We need to start going in when he is showering to make sure he isn’t hiding any wounds,” Harley said. Harry nodded as he kissed the top of Peter’s head before he kissed Harley.


	12. Prompt 49

Peter was talking to the girl. She kept on laughing at everything he said. 

“We should hang out sometime,” she said. 

“Ned, MJ, Harley, and Harry are all going to see a movie. You could join us,” Peter said. 

“I meant just us two,” she said. 

“So we can get to know each other as friends?” Peter asked, confused. 

“On a date,” she said. 

“I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression,” Peter said. “But I’m in a relationship.” 

“You are?” She said confused. 

“Yeah, I am. They are amazing too. Want to meet them?” Peter said. She smiled. 

“Maybe another time. See you around,”

she told him. Peter walked away and found Harley and Harry. He kissed both of them and grinned. 

“I made a new friend today. You guys got to meet her,” Peter said. 

“Let me guess someone flirted with you,” Harley said. 

“And you had to tell them you were in a relationship,” Harry said. 

“Yep, am I really that predictable?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” they both said. Peter rolled his eyes and they pulled him into a hug.


	13. Prompt 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing someone to stop them from revealing a secret.

Peter, Harley, and Harry were laughing as someone came over. 

“Hey,” they said. 

“Hey I’m Peter and that’s Harley and Harry,” Peter said. “We are-“ Harley kissed Peter as Harry told the other person about how Peter and Harley were dating and how he was just third-wheeling. Once they were gone, Harley moved away from Peter. 

“Why did you do that?” Peter said. 

“Harry hasn’t come out yet,” Harley reminded Peter. 

“That’s why I was going to say we are friends,” Peter said. Harley and Harry looked at each other and laughed before they put their arms around him as they headed back to their apartment. 


	14. Prompt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playful kiss on the tip of the nose.

Harley and Harry were laughing as the two sat down next to Peter. Peter smiled as the two teased him. Peter moved off the couch and went to leave when they pulled him back. 

“Don’t leave Pete,” Harry said. Peter rolled his eyes before he playful kissed the tip of Harry’s nose before doing the same for Harley. Peter moved away from them as he went into the kitchen. The other two looked surprised before they went after him to bring him back into the living room.


	15. Prompt 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind someone who sitting down, leaning over to kiss the forehead

Peter was sitting down and was relaxing when Harley came up behind him and kissed his forehead. Harley laid down on the couch and rested his head on Peter’s lap. 

“Hey darling,” Harley said. Harry came in and came up behind Peter and kissed his forehead before walking around and kissing Harley’s forehead. 

“Welcome home,” Peter said. 

“I’m guessing you both had long days as well,” Harry said as he joined them on the couch as well. Peter just smiled as his two boys stayed close to him as he turned on a movie for them all.


	16. Prompt 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing behind someone, hugging them around the arms or waist, and kissing the top edge of the shoulder

Peter came behind Harley and put his arms around his waist and kissed the top edge of Harley’s shoulder. Peter ran off before Harley could say anything. 

“Peter Parker!” Harry shouted. Harley figured that Peter did something. 

“What did he do?” Harley asked. 

“He came up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder before running off,” Harry said. 

“Want to get back at him?” Harley asked. Harry nodded as Harley pulled Harry close and kissed him. 

“Hey,” Peter said as they pulled away and grinned. “I want kisses.” They both smiled as they pulled Peter in between him and gave him a hug. They held him close to each other.


	17. Prompt 25

“I told you not to fall in love with me,” Peter told Harry as he entered the room. Peter was annoyed. 

“Okay, why not?” Harry asked, confused. 

“Because I’m into Harley,” Peter said. 

“But I’m into Harley as well,” Harry said. “I want to ask him out as well.” Peter seemed surprised as Harley walked in. 

“What is going on?” Harley asked. Harry smiled as he turned to Harley. 

“Harley Keener, will you go out with me?” Harry asked. “Peter will be there as our eye candy.”

“I’m not-“ Peter started but Harley stopped him. 

“That would be amazing,” Harley said. Harry smiled at Peter. 

“So you are joining us, Peter?” Harry asked. 

“Please do,” Harley said. 

“Like all three of us on a date?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” Harry said. Peter nodded as Harley pulled both of them close.


	18. Prompt 17

“Come over here and make me,” Peter said as he ran away. Harry chased after him. Harley jumped out and grabbed Peter who screamed. 

“What is going on?” Harley asked as Peter tried to get out of his hold. 

“Peter said we were going to cuddle and then he ran off,” Harry said. Peter looked at Harley. 

“Let me go so I can get away,” Peter said. Harley grinned. 

“Guess we should have a cuddle party then,” Harley said. Peter felt Harry take him as they moved to the couch so they could cuddle and watch movies. Harry looked at Peter. 

“You only ran because you knew Harley was home,” Harry whispered to Peter. 

“Maybe,” Peter whispered as Harry pulled him close only for Harley to pull them both closer.


	19. Prompt 19

“You’re handsome, and I’m not the only one to think that,” Harry told Harley. 

“Who else?” Harley asked. He pointed to Peter who was focused on studying. “Parker admits to liking someone?”

“Peter will admit to anything in the right situation,” Harry said. Harley looked at him confused. “We are dating and I would like to ask you out for both of us.” Harley seemed to think about this. Peter came over looking confused. 

“Is something wrong?” Peter asked. 

“Just about to ask when the date is,” Harley said. Harry smiled. 

“What?” Peter said. 

“We are both free Friday. Does seven work on that day?”Harry asked. 

“Absolutely,” Harley said before he kissed Harry’s cheek and then Peter’s. Peter looked at Harry confused. 

“So we have a date with Harley on Friday,” Harry said. Peter looked at Harley’s leaving form before looking at Harry. 

“Warn me next time,” Peter said, turning away to leave Harry. Harry stopped him and started kissing him as Peter tried to escape. He was excited about the date.


	20. Prompt 31

“I’m tired of being your secret,” Peter said as Harry invited him over. Harry didn’t want his dad to know he was gay or in a three-person relationship. 

“I’m tired of being your secret,” Harley said as they lied to Tony again about dating as Peter claimed he was dating Harry instead of saying they were all dating. 

“I’m tired of being your secret,” Harry said when Harley and Peter told May that they were dating instead of all three. 

“We’re dating,” they explained after some time as their families realized they were all lying. Peter and Harley keep Harry near when his dad kicks him out. Tony seemed surprised and May said something about knowing ahead of time. The three spent the night after together as they talked about how their families took it and Harry talked about being disowned but they all expected that since Norman was an asshole.


	21. Prompt 75

“There is something we need to talk about,” Peter said messing with the ring on his finger. 

“What are you talking about?” Harley asked before he saw the ring on his finger. “You’re married!”

“What? No! This is a promise ring,” Peter said. “I am in a relationship but he lives overseas and we were looking for someone else to join our relationship. I wanted you to meet him. If not I can end things with him.” 

“So he is here?” Harley asked. 

“Yes,” Peter said as he signaled someone to come out. The other boy came out nervous. 

“Hi I’m Harry,” he said. 

“Harley,” He responded to the other boy. 

“So...” Harry tried to form words. 

“Let’s go on a date now,” Peter said. “We already had one planned. We will just have Harry with us as well!” The other two nodded as Peter led them to the park.


	22. Prompt 81

“Isn’t this, like, illegal?” Harry asked. 

“Probably,” Harley and Peter said as they opened the door to the lab. 

“I can’t believe you want to steal some of your own webbing to make a web hammock,” Harry said. 

“But think about how much cuddling we could do in a hammock,” Harley said. 

“Cuddling?” Peter asked. “I thought...” Harley put a hand over his mouth as Harry followed them in. Peter walked over and got the webbing they needed before they went to leave. Tony walked in looking confused. 

“What are you three doing?” Tony asked. 

“Nothing,” they yelled as they all three ran past Tony and went back to Peter’s room. 

“That was close,” Harley said as Peter began on the hammock. 

“Too close,” Harry said as Peter got into the hammock to test it. The other two joined him as they cuddled up to each other. 


	23. Prompt 72

“I don’t remember a fight or a reason, so what happened? Why did we break up?” Harry asked after he saw Peter making out with Harley. 

“I meant to ask earlier,” Peter said, looking guilty. “We both said that we had a crush on him and I thought we could all date but I didn’t want to rush into anything.” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Harry asked. Harley looked between the two. 

“So me asking you both out is okay?” Harley asked. Harry seemed surprised as Peter nodded. 

“I- I would like that,” Harry said. Peter grinned. 

“Then let’s go!” Peter said. Harley and Harry laughed before Peter kissed both of their cheeks.


	24. Prompt 68

“I don’t need help! I just want the pain to stop!” Peter yelled as he watched MJ walk out on him. Peter felt the tears falling as he ran home. He tried to avoid Harley and Harry but they both stopped him as he cried into their arms. Peter woke in between them. He felt sick so he ran to the bathroom to throw up. Harry and Harley were by his side again, both awake and worried. 

“She left me,” Peter said. 

“You’ll find someone who will be there for you,” Harry said. 

“Someone who won’t let you go,” Harley told him. 

“I don’t know,” Peter said. 

“How about we pamper you for the day?” Harry suggested. Peter looked at him confused. 

“Why would you-“ Peter started before he realized what he meant. “You want me to be your third-person today?” The two boys nodded. Peter felt like this would hurt but maybe it was what he needed. He nodded as the two boys smiled and dragged him into Harry’s bed for a movie and cuddles. Halfway through the movie, Harry started messing with his hair as Harley kissed the top of his head. 

“If you want we can do more than watch movies,” Peter suggested. The other two nodded as they moved positions. The two distracted Peter. 

The next morning when Peter woke between the boys they were whispering. 

“What are we supposed to do?” Harley said. “He normally dates girls. He won’t want to be our third.”

“Then maybe we can just ask him to be ours a few times,” Harry said. 

“Peter won’t be okay with this,” Harley sounded defeated. 

“Okay with what?” Peter asked. Both looked surprised. 

“Umm... we were hoping you would be interested in maybe dating us,” Harry said. 

“I would love that,” Peter said. “Now I think we should celebrate with some more sleep.” The other two rolled their eyes before kissing Peter and making him know how much they cared.


	25. Prompt 16

“Are you trying to be brave? That’s cute,” the villain said as he looked at Peter. Peter went to fight but the villain threw him away. Peter landed hard as he heard repulsors. The hero who came to help stopped the villain as Peter dealt with the concussion he had. Harley came over and picked him up as he flew him back to their apartment. Once there Harry was getting a bath drawn as he kissed Peter’s head. 

“I thought I told you to wait for me,” Harley said as he helped him out of his suit and got his boyfriend to help him to get a bath. Peter groaned as his boys helped take care of his bruises and patch him up. 

“I should have waited for you,” Peter told Harley as Harry held Peter and Harley close so that the two boys could rest after their patrol.


	26. Prompt 25

“Can we keep him?” Harley asked as Peter stumbled in. He was tired and his boyfriend was being confused. 

“Keep who?” Peter asked before he felt arms around. 

“Guess whose home?” Harry said. Peter turned to face Harry. 

“When did you get in?” Peter asked. 

“An hour ago. Harley was very surprised and was about to call you but I asked him to keep it a surprise,” Harry said as he kissed his cheek. 

“So can we keep him?” Harley asked. 

“Yes,” Peter said before Harry dragged him to the couch for a movie and cuddles.


	27. Prompt 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: hard topics in this section be mindful if you read or skip it if you don't think you can deal with that.
> 
> venom and villains

“I don’t deserve to be loved,” Harry said looking at the room. There was blood all over the room. Venom had made a mess again. Harry tried to breathe as he looked at the dead bodies around him. Venom laughed as he went to attack Harry. A repulsor blast hit venom and threw him against a wall as Harry looked to see Iron Lad. 

“Let me get you out of here,” Harley said. Harry shook his head. 

“We got to get to Peter before venom finds him,” Harry said. 

“I’ll find our boy,” Harley said. Harley got Harry out. Venom seemed to follow as he hissed. Harley tried shooting at him but venom threw him against the wall as he went closer to Harry again. 

“Peter!” Harry shouted. Venom laughed. 

“Peter Parker is dead,” Venom said as the black faded and he saw Peter, but he knew it was venom as he touched his cheek. His hand was cold. 

“Let him go,” Harley shouted. Venom turned and grinned. 

“I think I’m going to keep him around,” Venom said as Harry moved and grabbed hold of Venom. Harley sent a blast that threw venom off of Peter as Harry held Peter who was knocked out. The avengers arrived. Harley released the suit as he ran over. 

“He’s alive,” Harry said. Harley picked Peter up and helped Harry to stand. He carried them out of the building and got them to the car so they could get back home. He laid the boy down so they could rest when they got home. Harry held Peter close. 

Harry woke up. Harley was awake holding Peter close as Harry was laying against Peter. Peter was still asleep. 

“Cho came and checked on him. He should wake sometime today. His temperature is back to normal,” Harley said as Peter moved a bit. Harry moved away from Peter but Peter pulled Harry close. 

“I’m cold,” Peter muttered as the other two boys laughed. 

“Don’t worry. Harry and I will be here when you awake,” Harley said as Peter seemed to fall back to sleep again. At least they were all safe.


	28. Prompt 57

“Is that my shirt?” Harley asked as Harry came into the room. Harry looked down and felt his cheeks turn red. 

“It might be,” Harry said as Harley rolled his eyes at the boy. Peter walked in looking tired as he laid his head on the counter. Harry looked at his shirt before realizing something. 

“Is that my shirt?” Harry asked. Peter looked at Harry and then the shirt before smiling. 

“Of course it is,” Peter said before he saw Harley and laughed. Harley looked down and groaned. 

“I swore I grabbed my shirt this morning, not yours,” Harley said. Peter and Harry smiled. 

“Well we share a bedroom so clothes sharing is bound to happen,” Harry said as the other two laugh at the incident.


	29. Prompt 41

“I’m pregnant,” Peter told Tony after Tony asked him what he was hiding. Harry and Harley facepalmed. 

“Is there something that you are not telling me?” Tony asked, confused. 

“What do you mean by that?” Peter said. “You know science has proven that a man can...” Tony gave him the stare. “Alright, the truth is I was actually born part spider. You know love is love right?” 

“Peter,” Harley and Harry said. Peter looked guilty again. 

“How about you tell me what you really want to tell me before those two murder you,” Tony said. 

“I don’t know-how,” Peter said honestly. 

“Peter if this is you trying to admit your bi to me then please stop this craziness,” Tony said. “You post it all over social media.”

“No, this is about my relationship actually,” Peter said. He looked at the boys who held their thumbs up. 

“You mean the one with Harley and Harry. I might be oblivious to what happens in this tower sometimes when I spend days in my lab but I’m not stupid Parker,” Tony said before looking at the other two boys. 

“You knew?!” Peter said. 

“Of course. I just was waiting for you or Harley to say something,” Tony said before looking back at his project. “Anything else?” 

“Nope,” Peter said before he led Harley and Harry from the lab. Tony smiled. Took the boy long enough, Tony thought before his focus went back to his latest project.


	30. Prompt 16

“Say that again,” Harry said. Harley and Peter looked at each other. 

“We were thinking of getting an apartment for the three of us. I know you are still at Columbia and I’m at ESU and Harley has already graduated but if we had a place we wouldn’t have to keep going between places,” Peter explained. 

“We could spend more time together in one place than at one of three,” Harley said. 

“I think we should think about it,” Harry said. Harley and Peter looked at each other than at Harry. 

“We wanted to surprise you. We think we found a place,” Harley said. “But if you're not ready, I and Peter can just get the place. Our leases are up anyways.” Harry was surprised that they had been talking about this. This wasn’t a new thing. 

“Then maybe I can move in with you both,” Harry said. 

“We don’t want to push you though,” Peter replied. 

“I think I’m ready. I just didn’t want to jump into something,” Harry said. The other two smiled as they all gave each other a hug to celebrate moving in together.


	31. Prompt 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demon x angel (x human)

Harry hates when his guardian angel and guardian demon touched him too much. Peter would kiss him and then Harley would lick his neck and he loved them both. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell either to go away but he knew it was dangerous to be in love with them both. He didn’t know they were together behind their superiors’ backs. He found out when they both were fighting over him and started making out. Harry didn’t think he could fall more for them. He knew it was dangerous to fall in love with them, but he was. Peter kept him close as Harley kept him knowing he loved him. He ended up cuddled between them in the middle of their forbidden love but he didn’t know if he could ever say no to them, but that is forbidden love for you.


	32. prompt 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teacher x teacher (x teacher)

“I heard a rumor that Mr. Keener and Mr. Parker were dating,” Cassie said

“I saw Mr. Parker and Mr. Osborn flirting with each other yesterday,” Billy said. 

“I saw Mr. Keener and Mr. Osborn in a car together,” Tommy said. 

The school was filled with rumors but nothing was ever confirmed. Harley, Peter, and Harry listened to the rumors and told the others at night. No one ever figured out the three teachers were dating. Not until one day when they were in the park and one of their students saw them together having a romantic picnic. 

“They all are dating,” Miles said. The school was abuzz with the rumor as the three went to talk to their boss. They made sure to ignore the rumors as the three continued to teach at the schools. 

“How long until the next rumor starts?” Harry asked. 

“Give it a month and they will be saying Peter is pregnant,” Harley jokes. The three laughed as they all went back to grading papers and trading stories. 


	33. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secret agents

“Agent Parker! Agent Osborn! Agent Keener!” Tony yelled. The three entered the room as they all sat down. “You know I have a policy about dating co-workers.”

“We don’t know what you were talking about,” Harley said. 

“Multiple people have sited you three together,” Tony said. 

“The three of us?” Peter said with a laugh. Tony went to say something but Clint came in with a file. 

“Is that a case?”

“Not for you three,” Tony said. He handed it to Clint and told him to send it to Steve. The boys groaned as Tony waited for them to admit the truth. 

“We aren’t dating,” Peter said. 

“Sure you are,” Tony said. 

“He just said no,” Harley said. 

“Then what is going on between the three of you?” Tony asked. They looked at each other debating what to say. 

“We are friends with benefits,” Harry finally said. The other two nodded. 

“Well I can’t fire you all for that so you three can go,” Tony said annoyed. They all left as they went to grab a new case. 

“You think he will buy that?” Harry asked. 

“Better than firing his favorites,” Peter said. Harley nodded as the three went on their next case together.


	34. I Just Want To Be Held For A While

“I just want to be held for a little while,” Harley said. 

“Me too,” Harry said as the both looked at Peter who was working in the lab. Peter looked at the two before he stopped what he was doing. 

“Fine but I have to get this done by Friday,” Peter said as he cleaned up his station before he went up with his two. He sat down as they laid down and he held them in his arms. He smiled as he held them close not wanting them to feel upset. He loved them so much and he wanted them to know they were loved. He knew no one had hugged them or loved them before he did so even if they needed extra hugs and touches, he would still love them.


	35. Prompt 3

“If you say that again I am going to stab you with a rusty knife,” Harley said irritated. Harry and Peter looked at him pouting. 

“But we want a puppy,” Peter said. 

“Why do you two want a puppy when I already have to take over you?” Harley said. 

“Because we need a friend,” Harry said. 

“So we can prove Tony wrong,” Peter said. “So he can let us babysit.” 

“You want to babysit Morgan and he said no,” Harley said. Both boys nod. Harley sighed. “Okay but you two have to take care of the puppy.” The two smiled as Harley wondered if he should have given in.


	36. Prompt 7

“Did you just kiss me?” Peter asked Harry. Harry seemed surprised. He looked at Harley. 

“I guess this means one thing,” Harley said before he pulled Harry close and kissed him. Both Peter and Harry were surprised. Harry moved away from the two. 

“Why did-“ Harry started but Harley just smiled. 

“You obviously care for Peter as much as I do,” Harley said. 

“So you kissed him?” Peter asked. 

“Well he kissed you I felt it was only fair,” Harley said. Harry smiled. 

“Harley, Peter, will you go out with me?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Harley said. Peter looked at the two of them. 

“Did you both just plan a date without my consent?” Peter said. 

“Well, you do want to go out with us?” Harley asked. 

“Of course,” Peter said before the other two pulled him into a hug. 


	37. Prompt 28

“Don’t you think we look alike?” Harley asked Peter as Peter looked at Harley and Harry. They were dressed the same. 

“No not at all,” Peter said. 

“Then why do you like us both,” Harry said. 

“Because you both are different,” Peter said. “I like you both for how you are.” They still seemed confused. “I like how Harry speaks in French and how Harley has his southern phrases that make no sense to me. Harley always is there to hold me whereas Harry loves to be held.” 

The other two boys watched as Peter moved so they could join him on the couch. He sat between them as Harry laid his head on his shoulder and Peter rested his head on Harley’s shoulder. The two boys smiled as Peter whispered sweet nothings about each of them.


	38. Prompt 29

“It’s best not to mention what happened last summer,” Peter told Ned. 

“You mean when you woke up with Harley and Harry and said it was the best night of your life?” Ned asked. 

“Yep,” Peter said. “They both haven’t talked to me since. This is just one more awkward meeting between us since the events a year ago.” Ned didn’t agree. 

Peter was proven wrong later when Harley and Harry approached. He wasn’t expecting them. 

“I missed you,” Harley said. 

“I missed you as well,” Harry said. Peter was shocked. 

“I missed you both as well,” Peter said. “I figure you both would just want to forget.”

“How could anyone forget that night?” Harry said. Harley nodded as he kissed Peter’s cheek. Harry did the same as the boy blushed. They all smiled as they went off to talk about their future relationship.


	39. Prompt 116

“This taste horrible,” Harley said. Peter and Harry looked shocked. “Maybe you both should let me cook from now on.” 

“But it’s your birthday!” They both said. 

“Well I just want pizza,” Harley said. They both nodded as Harry went to order the pizza. Peter took over cleaning up as Harley tried to help only to be told off by him. 

“No it is your birthday,” Peter reminded him. Harley sat down as Harry and Peter joined him. 

“Thanks for making today special,” Harley said. The other two nodded as they cuddled up to the other boy. He could deal with just cuddling with them for the rest of his life. 


	40. Prompt 105

“You owe me,” Harley said. Harry groaned. He had Harry cover for him so he could get Peter a present. Harley looked at Harry. 

“What would you like?” Harley asked. 

“Cuddle with me?” Harry said. 

“I will cuddle with you,” Harley said. 

“I want to join!” A voice said coming into the room and jumped on the couch as they cuddled together. Peter fell asleep before the other two could. 

“So what did you get him?” Harry asked. 

“Something he will like,” Harley said. Peter muttered something in his sleep. Harry looked at the other boy as they smiled before falling asleep on the couch. Tony found them all asleep and smiled as he draped a blanket over them.


	41. Prompt 10

“I might have had a few shots,” Peter said giggling. Harry laughed as well as Harley dragged the two boys into the bedroom. 

“Are you both drunk?” Harley asked. 

“Maybe,” Harry said. Peter giggles again. Harley rolled his eyes. Harry and Peter kissed his cheeks as they laughed. Harley felt his cheeks turn red as he dragged the two into the room and helped Peter into his pjs as Harry sat down on their bed. Harley moved to help Harry with getting read for bed. Once both boys were in bed he got into bed between them and held them close as they fell asleep. Harley smiled at his two boys. He slowly fell asleep knowing they were safe in his arms.


	42. Toughen Up

“Toughen up,” Norman told Harry. Harry was in tears as he walked in after a fight with Harley and Peter. Harry whipped his eyes as he nodded and went to his room. He hid in his room letting the tears fall. His phone rang and he saw Peter’s name. He didn’t think he could talk to Peter right now. He let the tears fall as he heard his phone ring and Harley’s name popped on the screen. Harry continued to ignore them. It was a while later when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see Peter and Harley both out of breath. 

“We couldn’t let you go to sleep thinking that we were made at you,” Harley said. Harry smiled as the two pulled him into a hug. 

“How did you get in here?” Harry asked. 

“We stared Norman down until he let us in,” Peter said. 

“I stared down Norman well Peter rambled about how we needed to talk to you immediately,” Harley said. Harry laughed as he went to kiss Peter. 

“You both are amazing and I don’t deserve you,” Harry said. He smiled as Peter and Harley held him close as if to remind him he was loved.


	43. How Stupid Are You?

“How stupid are you?” Harry asked the girl. She flinched. Harley held Peter close as Peter watched them confused. 

“I’m sorry I really didn’t know,” she said as Harry told her off some more. 

“What happened?” Peter asked, confused. One minute he was talking to the girl and the next he was watching as Harley and Harry told her off. 

“She was about to kiss you silly,” Harley said annoyed. “Harry and I don’t like the way she was looking at you as if you didn’t belong to us.” Peter felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“But I belong to myself,” Peter said. 

“I know, Darlin’, we didn’t like her flirting with you though when you were dating us. We are kinda of possessive about you,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he mouthed a sorry to her before he dragged Harley and Harry away. The two were both still irritated. Peter smiled. 

“As much as I find this attractive can you be nice to my friends next time. Alyssa was just going to kiss my cheek. She is from overseas and they do that in her country as a goodbye between friends,” Peter said trying not to laugh. His boys both looked at each other before giving him a look that worried Peter. Next thing he knew they were both kissing his cheeks before Peter could say anything more. Peter rolled his eyes at their action, but smiled as he stared at his two overprotective boyfriends.


	44. Prompt 8 & 20

“Superman wouldn’t do me like this!” Peter said looking at the boys who were still bickering. They walked into the house where the two continued arguing and ignoring Peter. 

“Why is there a large wad of cash on your table?” Harley asked as they got to the kitchen. Peter was curious to but it was Harry’s house. 

“You’re not the only one who owns a company.” Harry started plainly. Harley muttered about Harry owning a company because of his father. 

“Please can you both stop bickering,” Peter asked. Neither heard him. Peter was a bit annoyed. He grinned after a bit when a idea came to him. Peter walked to their bedroom and grabbed Harry’s boxers and Harley’s shirt before going to change. He went to the living room and waited. The two walked in still bickering. Peter laid on the couch waiting for them to notice but neither did. 

“Can you two stop bickering for more then five seconds?” Peter asked but he got his answer. Finally, Harley turned to him. 

“Whose right?” He dared to ask. 

“Neither of you,” Peter huffed before walking to bed. Harry and Harley pulled him back. 

“Something wrong?” Harry asked. 

“You guys are too busy bickering,” Peter said. They both looked at each other then Peter. 

“Is there something you want?” Harley asked. 

“Cuddles,” Peter said. 

“Is that so?” Harry said noticing how Peter was dressed. 

“Yes,” Peter said smiling. The two pulled him to their bedroom before putting Peter between them as they rested. Peter grinned finally have the attention he had been craving.


	45. Prompt 11

“You’re a monster,” Harley yelled at the man as he held Harry close protecting the boy. 

“If I’m a monster then you are just protecting a younger monster,” Norman said. Harry wanted to cry. Peter webbed up Norman as he came over to make sure Harley and Harry were okay before Harley took Harry off to Stark Tower. He held Harry as the other boy slept. 

“How is he?” Peter asked when he got back and finally was able to join them. 

“Not good but he had us so that is a positive,” Harley said. Peter and Harley talked as they made sure Harry was okay. They knew he would be better eventually. Even if it took a few years.


End file.
